


Afterlife

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [30]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: mentions of Glorfindel's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: For now, the young elf would have to wait… However painfully.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 Prompt: Create a fanwork that is completely or partly set in the afterlife, or that explores beliefs about the afterlife among a culture or group on Arda.

Though Erestor had wished for it a number of times following the death of Glorfindel and the fall of Gondolin – so great was his pain – he had never taken an active role in seeking that out fo himself, for it is said that those who would are cursed to a single doomed life. And so Erestor suffered, silently, dreaming, day in and day out, of his beloved and the life they might have led, of what might still be.

All this the lord of Mandos knew, for his beloved brother – the other half of his own spirit – had revealed to him what little he could not perceive for himself. Though he had told the elf that it was not yet his time, he almost felt guilty despite himself. If not for his beloved other half, he might finally have taken the elf for himself.

For now, the young elf would have to wait… However painfully.


End file.
